Gilligan's Island: The Bug Bite
by sting12
Summary: When Gilligan gets bite by a strange bug, the others don't think anything about it. But when he comes down with a fever, they quickly get concerned espically since the Professor states there isn't anything he can do. Disclaimer: I don't own the story or any of it's characters.


The Bug Bite

The morning after the Mosquitoes band left the island, Gilligan sat down at the lagoon, his shirt laying beside him. He had come to get away from the others since he knew they were angry and upset about not being rescued again. Half the time it wasn't his fault that they hadn't been rescued but sometimes it was. Still whether or not it was his fault, the others would blame him faster than they would blame themselves. That's why when he first got up, he went straight for the lagoon not bothering to stick around for breakfast. There were plenty of bananas around where he was so he just ate enough of those to get him full.

Perhaps by the afternoon they wouldn't be as mad and he would be able to join them for dinner. Figuring he probably should start getting his chores done, Gilligan reached for his shirt about to put it back on when he realized there was a large green and yellow bug on his chest. As he went to smack it, he felt the bug bite him before it feel dead onto the sand. Not having seen that kind of bug before, he put on his shirt rushing off to find the Professor and Skipper.

"Skipper! Professor!" Gilligan began shouting when he saw them at the table.

Skipper groaned, "What do you want Gilligan?"

"I was at the lagoon with my shirt off and this bug was on me. Before I killed it bite me." Gilligan explained.

"Gilligan, you are fine. None of the bugs on the island are dangerous. You should know this." Professor stated.

"He's just doing this for attention so we won't be made at him for yesterday." Skipper blurted out.

"No I'm being serious, I've never seen a bug like this before." He stated.

"Enough of this Gilligan, go do your chores." Professor told him.

Gilligan scratched his chest, "But it itches."

"Go Gilligan!" Skipper shouted.

Gilligan walked off through the trees knowing he would have to check the lobster traps and then do laundry plus getting fruit for dinner that night. As he walked down to the lagoon, he tried not to scratch the bite knowing it might make it worse. Perhaps if he showed it to the Professor later, he would actually look at it. But he knew if Gilligan or the others were around they would say there was nothing wrong with him. While he began checking the traps, he realized the Professor probably wouldn't listen to him either. He was just as mad as the others and would probably just not care.

When he finished checking the traps, he shivered from an unknown cold but pressed on knowing he had to do laundry next. Traveling around to each hut, he picked up everyone's clothes taking them to the spot where they had their makeshift washing machine. Once he had everyone's clothes separated, he picked up the Howell's clothes knowing they liked theirs done quick. Sitting them in the washer, he poured in the powder the Professor had invented before shutting the lid. Then he got onto the bike and began peddling ignoring the cold chills that were trying to overtake him.

"Gilligan!" Mr. Howell yelled.

"Over here Mr. Howell!" Gilligan shouted back.

Mr. Howell came into the clearing, "Aren't you done with that laundry yet?"

"I just started you're clothes." He remarked.

"We need those clothes done by tonight my boy." Mr. Howell commented.

He kept peddling, "I know Mr. Howell, they will be done."

"Make sure it gets done." Mr. Howell said before he left going back through the trees.

Gilligan just rolled his eyes as he kept peddling knowing he would be done with the clothes in a few minutes or so. As predicted he finished in a matter of minutes, before he began getting them out hanging them up on the line they had made. When the Howell's clothes were done, he continued on the rest of the clothes. Another hour passed before he finished all of the clothes and had them hanging up. Since he still had to gather fruit for dinner, Gilligan decided he would go do that while the clothes were drying.

"Gilligan!" He heard Mary Ann call.

"Over here Mary Ann!" Gilligan yelled back.

Mary Ann came out of the trees, "Gilligan, I need wood for dinner tonight."

"I'll get it after I get some fruit." He told her.

"I need the wood now though so I can start dinner." Mary Ann said, "And then I'll need some water."

"Alright Mary Ann." Gilligan said.

With that Mary Ann left him alone as he let out a groan knowing now he had to gather wood, water, fruit and get the clothes off the line. There was a part of him that just wanted to sleep but knew that wasn't even an option. The Skipper or Professor or one of them would find him and demand to know why he wasn't done with his chores yet. So with all thoughts of sleeping pushed to the back of his mind, Gilligan set off to gather wood first. Walking through the trees, he began looking for any wood that was laying on the ground. After about ten minutes of walking around he figured he had enough as he carried them back to the huts were Mary Ann was waiting.

"Gilligan I need that water." Mary Ann said.

"I'm going to get that next." He replied.

"Please hurry, I need it." She said.

Gilligan just nodded starting to leave when Mr. Howell came up to him, "Gilligan, where is the laundry?"

"They are almost dry Mr. Howell and then I'll deliver them to you're huts." He stated.

"Make sure you do my boy, we need to look our best tonight." Mr. Howell remarked before walking away.

Gilligan didn't respond as he grabbed the water buckets going to where they had the water trough. After he filled both buckets full, he began carrying them back to the huts. Halfway there he stopped to catch his breath knowing usually this wasn't hard for him to do. He usually did it everyday and had built up some muscles thanks to it. But for today, he was tired and when he touched his forehead he realized he was sweating. Hearing his name being called, Gilligan took it as a sign to get back to work. So once he wiped the sweat from his face, he grabbed the buckets carrying them back to Mary Ann. When he sat them down, he walked away knowing he still needed to gather the fruit and then get the clothes.

As he walked through the trees, he began gathering coconuts and bananas holding them in his arms. Once he had what he thought was enough, he took them back to the huts setting them down on the table. Now for the clothes he thought as he went back to the clearing where he had left them. Getting back there, he was relieved that all of them were dry. Setting the basket down, he began folding them making sure the Howells clothes were on top. When he reached to pick up the basket, he felt the trees starting to circle him. Gilligan feeling unsteady reached out grabbing onto the nearest tree to steady himself. As the trees stopped moving, he took a few deep breaths deciding he had bent over too quickly. Being gentle this time, he picked up the basket relieved when the trees stayed where they were at.

Knowing the Howells were waiting, Gilligan went to their hut delivering their clothes to them before he went to each of the other huts, his being the last. By the time he had put away Skippers and his clothes he heard Mary Ann say dinner was ready. As he exited the hut he found the others already sitting down putting food on their plates. After he sat down, he began looking at what they had. There was fish on the table that Gilligan recalled Skipper had caught. Besides that there were the bananas he had picked and they had coconut milk. His stomach starting to feel off, Gilligan decided to stick with the bananas. The others preoccupied with something else didn't notice this and for once Gilligan was happy. They would only force him to eat and the fish might not settle on his stomach at the time.

When dinner was finished, Gilligan felt relieved knowing he could head to bed. But as soon as he stood up, Mary Ann quickly asked him to help her with the dishes. Although he wanted to go and sleep, he nodded starting to pick up everyone's plates. Once he had all the plates he could hold, he carried them over to the other table where Mary Ann was at. After he set them down, he started to leave but stopped when he heard Mary Ann calling after him.

"Gilligan."

"Yes Mary Ann?" He turned.

She put her hands on her hips, "Don't you remember it's your night to wash the dishes."

He held back a groan when he realized she was right, "I'm sorry, I forgot. You go to bed, they will be done by morning."

"Good." She said.

After she left Gilligan watched everyone going off to their huts. He almost wanted to cry but sucked it up knowing no one seemed to care at the moment. As he began washing the dishes he felt the sweat starting to gather on the back of his neck and forehead. Quickly as he could, Gilligan finished washing and drying the dishes. When he was done he went back to his hut climbing into the top hammock. As his head hit the pillow he fell fast asleep. He didn't wake up until he heard Skipper yelling for him to come to breakfast. As he sat up he winced from the pain in his chest. Looking down at his chest, he remembered the bug bite from yesterday. To him it looked swollen and when he touched it, he winced at how tender it was.

He thought about telling the others but upon hearing the anger in the Skipper's voice he changed his mind. They probably wouldn't care so why should he show them. Jumping down from the hammock he came out sitting down at the table beside the Skipper. Mary Ann had cooked some kind of oatmeal, but as Gilligan began eating it he felt his stomach starting to twist. After managing a few more bites, Gilligan pushed the bowl aside not wanting to have anymore.

Skipper looked down at the bowl, "Eat your food Gilligan."

"I'm not hungry Skipper." Gilligan admitted.

"Then I'll eat it while you start on the chores." Skipper stated taking the bowl away, "You need to go reset the lobster traps and try to catch some more fish for tonight's dinner. Then Mary Ann will need more wood for the fire. Once you have finished all that, I'll give you something else to do."

Gilligan stood up going to get his fishing pole, "Alright Skipper."

After getting his pole he went down to the lagoon laying his pole down before he dug around for worms. Picking one out of the dirt, he baited his hook before throwing his line into the water. Over the next couple hours, Gilligan would catch a fish before putting it on a string that lied beside him. Then he would go to re-bait his hook and continue with fishing. When he had caught about eight fish he put the last one on the string before he began carrying them to the huts giving them to Mary Ann and Ginger.

It was then he set off to check the lobster traps. Starting to feel cold and hot again, Gilligan made quick work getting the traps redone before he started to head back to start getting wood. Halfway through getting wood, he began to feel dizzy. Not able to continue, he sat down leaning against the tree deciding a few minutes wouldn't hurt. When the world kept moving around him, Gilligan shut his eyes hoping that would help.

The Skipper yelled, "Gilligan!"

"I'm over here Skipper!" Gilligan shouted back not moving from his spot even though the dizziness had left him.

Skipper came up to him, hands on his hips, "Gilligan, don't tell me this is all you have been doing?! Don't you know the girls are waiting for the wood and the Howells want a bath!"

"I'm sorry Skipper, but I got dizzy and thought it would be alright to sit down for the moment." Gilligan admitted.

"You mean you have been sitting here for over an hour? Haven't you heard any of us calling you?" Skipper asked.

Gilligan frowned, "I didn't know it was that long. I'm sorry Skipper."

"Well first off get up and start gathering the wood." Skipper stated pulling Gilligan to his feet. But as he touched Gilligan, he felt intense heat coming from him, "Little buddy, have you been out in the sun too long today?"

"No Skipper." Gilligan shivered, "I'm cold."

Skipper sensing his little buddy was about to collapse, he caught him just in time bending down to pick Gilligan up in his arms. Gilligan leaned his head on Skipper's shoulder causing the Skipper to feel the heat, "Don't worry little buddy, I'm going to get you to the Professor. You will be fine in no time."

As Skipper carries Gilligan back to the huts, he hears the Howells bickering about the time they are supposed to take a bath while the girls are stating they can't cook without wood. Their talks however stop when he comes into view with Gilligan in his arms. Right away all of them are gathered around him looking upon Gilligan. The Professor who was in his hut came out at hearing the commotion about to ask what was going on when he saw Gilligan in the Skipper's arms.

"What happened?" Mary Ann asked.

Ginger said, "Is he alright?"

"What happened to Gilligan?" Mr. Howell questioned.

The Professor came through, "Skipper what happened?"

"I don't know. I came across him sitting against a tree. I thought he was just being lazy but when I picked him up, I realized he was burning up." Skipper explained.

"Oh no the poor dear." Mrs. Howell said.

"Did anyone notice anything about him yesterday?" Professor looked at all of them.

Skipper shook his head no along with the others until something dawned on him, "The bite."

"What bite?" Skipper what are you talking about?" Ginger asked.

"The other day Gilligan came running up to his stating he had been bitten by this bug." Skipper stated.

Mary Ann shook her head, "Surely one bite didn't do this to him? I mean we've all been bitten by bugs on the island and no one has had a reaction to it."

"I don't know Mary Ann but that's all I can think it is." Skipper stated.

"Take him into my hut so I can examine him." Professor ordered, "The rest of you stay out here."

The Skipper did as he was instructed carrying Gilligan into the Professor's hut. He laid him down on the cot before moving off to the side so the Professor could examine him. "Do you know where he was bitten?" Professor asked kneeling by the bed.

"No I can't recall." Skipper replied.

"Well I don't see anything on his arms or face." He commented.

"Wait," Skipper spoke up, "Didn't he say he had his shirt off when it happened?"

"Yes he did." Professor stated, "Lift him up so I can take it off."

Skipper gently got Gilligan into a sitting position while the Professor pulled off his shirt. Once the shirt was off, both gasped at seeing his chest. There on the upper part of his chest was a large red circle that was swollen. Both looked at each other knowing they should have taken him more serious the other day.

"Why didn't I see earlier he wasn't acting right?" Skipper asked.

"You weren't the only one who is guilty in this. None of us noticed that something was happening to him. What we need to do now is figure out what bug bite him." Professor stated.

"How do you suggest doing that?" He asked.

"Perhaps Gilligan can tell us." Professor knelt down shaking him gently, "Gilligan, I need you to wake up."

Gilligan stirred before opening his eyes, "Profsor?"

"It's me." He smiled.

"Where am I? Everything hurts…" Gilligan groaned before remembering he was supposed to be collecting wood, "I should get up...have to get wood."

"Gilligan you need to lie still." Professor stated, "You have a high fever and the bug bite is swollen."

"Skipper...where is Skipper!" Gilligan cried out.

The Skipper came to kneel by his side, "I'm right here Little buddy."

"Skipper, I'm sorry for sleeping...I just got dizzy…" Gilligan rambled but was stopped by the Skipper, "It's alright Little buddy, but we need to know what kind of bug bite you."

"Don't know...was green and yellow…" Gilligan groaned, "It's cold...why is it cold?"

Skipper watched the Professor leave the hut with instructions to find the bug, "It's not cold Little buddy, you have a fever. But we are going to help you, just try to rest."

"Alright." Gilligan closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

The Professor came back into his hut, "I've sent the Howells off to the lagoon to see if they can find the remains of the bug. I'll need to see it before I can figure out what kind it was. The girls are going to make some rags out of their old shirts and bring me some water."

"Do you think he's going to be alright Professor?" Skipper placed a hand on Gilligan's forehead wincing from the heat, "That fever is pretty high."

"I'm going to do my best Skipper." He stated.

Mary Ann and Ginger entered the Professor's hut first. Ginger was carrying a bowl of water while Mary Ann had a handful of rags. Upon both seeing Gilligan they gasped at the red circle on his chest. The Skipper stood up to block their view knowing it would only cause them to worry more. The Professor stood beside the Skipper as if he read his mind.

"Girls why don't you go and start getting dinner ready." Professor suggested.

Mary Ann handed him the rags, "Will he be alright?"

"You know Gilligan is strong." He replied.

Ginger gave Skipper the water, "Please keep us posted. Come on Mary Ann let's go gather stuff for dinner."

Mary Ann nodded as she followed Ginger out of the hut. Skipper relieved that they left placed the bowl down onto the table. The Professor laid the rags beside the bowl before he picked one up sticking it into the water to let it soak. Once it had soaked enough he pulled it out, letting the excess drain off before he went to place it on Gilligan's forehead. Gilligan jerked away from the rag whimpering in his sleep. Skipper placed a gentle hand on his shoulder assuring him it would help. Hearing the Skippers words seemed to relax Gilligan as he became still. Just as Skipper had gotten Gilligan to calm down, he heard the Howells calling out. Professor not sure if Mrs. Howell could take the sight of Gilligan went out of the hut to meet them.

"Did you find it?" Professor asked.

Mr. Howell nodded handing over the net over to him, "I hope we can't catch anything."

"I assure you that won't happen." He smiled.

"How is the boy?" Mrs. Howell questioned.

"He has a fever but I'm happy he will be fine." He assured her.

"Then we will leave you to figure it out." Mr. Howell stated, "Come on Lovey, let's go get ready for dinner."

The Professor watched them leave before he carried the dead bug into his hut. Upon showing the bug to the Skipper, he commented that he had never seen it. Skipper agreed stating he hadn't either. The Professor set it down on the table before grabbing his books wondering if he could find it in there. While the Professor flipped through the books, Skipper pulled up a chair beside Gilligan continuing to wipe down his face and neck. After an hour of searching, he let out a cry of relief stating he had found it. The Skipper asked what it was but was surprised when the Professor didn't answer him. The others hearing the cry came rushing to the hut wondering if something had happened to Gilligan.

"What is it?" Skipper stood up approaching him.

"It's called the Mantis Khani." Professor stated, "The bite causes the host to become very sick. Fever, confusion, dizziness."

"What is the cure?" He questioned.

"I'm afraid there isn't one." Professor looked up at him.

Right away Mary Ann and Ginger grabbed onto each other as they began crying. Mrs. Howell on the verge of tears grabbed Mr. Howell. The Skipper fought back his tears as he reached out to grab onto Gilligan's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

Professor realizing they were all fearing the worst stood up from his spot, "Girls, Gilligan isn't going to die. It states victims don't die from the bite, they just become ill for a couple of days."

"What can we do?" Mary Ann asked drying her tears.

"Make sure he eats and drinks. He will have to remain still for the next few days." Professor stated.

Both girls relieved to hear the news left stating they were going to make him some soup right away. The Howells stated they would gather some water while the Skipper and Professor remained at Gilligan's side.

"Tell me the truth Professor." Skipper ordered.

"People have died from the bite, but we both know Gilligan is strong. Plus if he knows we are here for him, he will fight as well." He replied.

"I'll go get his blanket, Professor you can sleep in our hut." Skipper commented before he left.

The Professor came over to sit down beside Gilligan wiping his forehead off hoping to keep him cool. He prayed he was right about stating that Gilligan was strong and would fight. They hadn't really been nice to him again the past couple of days. It made him wonder where he would come back to them or not. 'No' he thought shaking his head, Gilligan always forgave them even if they were mean to him. That's how he was, never being sad for more than a couple of days and then he was back to his normal self.

"Professor?" Mrs. Howell called out.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Howell, I guess I was deep in my thoughts." Professor saw her looking at Gilligan, "You can come in, it's alright."

She nodded setting the cup of water on the table, "Thurston is bringing another cup of water. I hope that is enough for now."

"I'm sure it's fine." He smiled.

"Here you are Professor." Mr. Howell said coming into the hut.

"Thank you Mr. Howell." He looked up.

"Skipper…" Gilligan called out.

All three of them looked down at him noticing he was awake. The Howells moved closer to the bed when the Professor stated he would go get Skipper. Barely a minute passed it seemed before Skipper was coming into the hut with the Professor right behind him. The Howells moved out of the Skippers way as he came to kneel by the bed. Glad to see his Little Buddy was awake, Skipper took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey Little Buddy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry...and cold." He shivered.

Skipper pulled off the blanket where he had draped over his shoulder before he covered Gilligan with it, "Here you go Little Buddy. Mary Ann and Ginger are making you some coconut soup."

"Skipper get him to drink some water." Professor stated handing him one of the cups.

The Skipper nodded bringing a hand underneath Gilligan's shoulders lifting him slightly, "Here Little Buddy, drink some water first."

Gilligan waited until the cup was placed at his lips before he began drinking down the water glad that it seemed to help his throat which had been dry. Once he was done, he pulled away allowing the Skipper to hand the cup back to the Professor. The Skipper was about to lay Gilligan back down but heard the girls gasp from the door. Turning to look at them, he noticed they were smiling, figuring it was from seeing that Gilligan was awake.

Spotting the bowl in Mary Ann's hands, the Skipper looked to Gilligan, "Would you like the soup now Gilligan?"

"Yes."

"Alright let's sit you up." Professor stated coming to help the Skipper.

While the Professor held Gilligan, Skipper got onto the hut allowing the Professor to lay Gilligan against his chest. Mary Ann came over to sit in the chair dipping the spoon into the soup. Once she was sure Gilligan was ready to start eating, she held it up to his mouth allowing him to drink it. Gilligan smiled at the warmth he felt going down his throat into his stomach. Unsure if Gilligan wanted all of them around watching him eat, the Professor sent the Howells and Ginger out before he followed. Laying against the Skipper, Gilligan continued to allow Mary Ann to feed him before he shook his head starting to feel his stomach protesting.

"No more." Gilligan shook his head.

"Come on Gilligan, just a few more bites for me." She coaxed him.

"I'm full." He stated.

Skipper looked at the bowl, "I think you did good Little Buddy, how about you get some sleep now."

Gilligan felt his stomach churning, "Skipper, I don't feel so good."

Skipper noticed Gilligan tense against him as he looked up to Mary Ann, "Mary Ann go get a bucket."

Before she could even move out of the hut, Gilligan leaned over the cot throwing up what soup he had just eaten. While he was throwing up, Gilligan felt the Skippers arms holding him and rubbing his back. When Gilligan thought it was over, he tried to move back but felt the floor coming to meet him. Before he went to far, Skipper grabbed him pulling him back against his chest. Mary Ann took one of the rags dipping it into the water before she wiped his face off.

Noticing Gilligan had tears in his eyes, she wiped those away, "What's wrong Gilligan?"

"I'm sorry…" He cried.

Skipper looked at Mary Ann, "Little Buddy, you can't help being sick."

"But I...I need to get chores done…" He sobbed.

"All you have to worry about is getting better." Mary Ann grabbed a cup of water, "Here drink some of this."

Once Gilligan had drank the water, the Skipper gently sat him up so he could move off the bed making sure he kept a hold on his Little Buddy. When he was off the bed, he laid Gilligan back down while Mary Ann got a rag for his forehead. Skipper didn't have to look at Gilligans cheeks to know the fever had risen, he had felt it as held him while he was sick. While Mary Ann fetched a rag to clean up the mess, Skipper wiped off Gilligan's chest and neck of the sweat that was forming. Gilligan sighed in relief before he felt his eyes getting heavier.

"Go to sleep Little Buddy." Skipper smiled.

"Alright Skipper." He shut his eyes.

Once they were sure he was asleep, both went outside finding the others sitting around the table with their dinner. Mary Ann and Skipper joined them but found just like the others, they didn't have that much of an appetite. It wasn't until the Professor ordered everyone to eat that they did knowing they had to stay strong for Gilligan. After everyone ate as much as they were going to, Ginger helped Mary Ann take away the dishes figuring they could wash them later.

"Mary Ann what's troubling you?" Ginger asked.

"I was just thinking that I should have done the dishes last night. If I hadn't told Gilligan to do them, he could have gotten some sleep." She replied.

Ginger pulled her into a hug, "It's alright Mary Ann, you couldn't have known. Right now we just need to focus on getting him better."

"Thanks Ginger." Mary Ann smiled.

"Now how about we get these dishes washed." Ginger suggested.

"Alright."

While the girls were starting to wash the dishes, the Howells went to their hut to get prepared for bed. Skipper and Professor remained at the table talking amongst themselves about what to do if Gilligan didn't get better. Meanwhile in the hut, Gilligan had just woken up trying to figure out what was going on. As he looked around the hut, he felt confused. He was in the Professor's hut but he couldn't remember how he had gotten there. Looking out the window, he noticed it was already dark outside. He realized it was probably close to dinner which meant he should be out getting wood. When he went to sit up, he tried to hold back his groan feeling how sore his body felt.

Lying back down, Gilligan took a few breaths before he tried again. This time he managed to get into a sitting position noticing a rag that had fallen into his lap. Picking it up, he wondered where it had come from. Deciding it wasn't important at the moment, Gilligan got up ignoring the fact that he had no shirt. As the room began spinning around him, he stopped for a moment, holding onto the Professor's table. When it stopped, Gilligan continued to the door hoping he could get the wood before the Skipper began yelling at him. But as soon as he stepped outside, he noticed Skipper and Professor were at the table.

"Gilligan!" Skipper shouted upon seeing him.

Gilligan flinched, "I'm coming Skipper...I'm going to get wood now."

"You shouldn't be up Little Buddy, you have a high fever." Skipper came over to him, the Professor behind him.

Gilligan shook his head no but he felt everything spinning around him. As he felt his legs buckle underneath him, Gilligan felt the Skipper grab for him. He felt Skippers hands come underneath him lifting him up into the air. When he saw he was being carried back into the hut, he started to struggle knowing he had to get wood, not rest. Gilligan found the Skippers grip on him stayed strong until he was placed back down on the bed. By then he found all his strength at left him and he was left out of breath as if he had run a mile.

"Gilligan, what were you thinking of getting out of bed?" Professor asked.

"Need to get wood before Skipper yells." Gilligan said.

Skipper gently turned Gilligan's face towards his, "Listen to me Little Buddy, you aren't in trouble. The wood has already been gathered. All we need you to do is get lots of rest and get better."

"But it was my job." He said.

"I know, I decided you needed a break from it. You worked hard the other day." Skipper smiled, "Now go to sleep."

"Okay." Gilligan sighed shutting his eyes.

Skipper turned to look at the Professor, "I feel like we should take turns watching over him tonight."

"I'll let the others know." Professor left.

After it was discussed with the rest of the castaways, each decided upon which time to watch over Gilligan. Since the Skipper was already in there with him, he took on first watch while the others went to get some sleep. After a few minutes through his watch, the Skipper got up pulling the table closer to the bed. Putting all of the rags into the bowl to soak, he waited a minute or two before pulling them out lying them against Gilligan's chest and arms. Gilligan cried out in his sleep but after a few words from Skipper he quieted back down.

As Skipper sat there staring at Gilligan tossing slightly on the bed, he prayed his Little Buddy would get better. He also made a promise to listen to Gilligan more seriously next time he says something happened. If he hadn't just ignored him the other day perhaps his Little Buddy wouldn't be lying there fighting for his life. The Professor possibly could have figured out a solution before the fever hit. 'No' he told himself, even if they had caught it early, Gilligan would still be laying here. The Professor had stated there was nothing that could have been done. After pushing all the thoughts to the back of his mind, the Skipper continued to keep watch.

It wasn't until he heard the door to the hut opening did he turn finding the Professor ready to take his turn. The Skipper stood up stretching not realizing a couple of hours had passed by already. The Professor inquired how Gilligan was but could tell for himself it wasn't good. Gilligan was thrashing slightly on the bed from the fever even though his whole chest was covered with wet rags. The Skipper assured him he tried to keep them wet every few minutes. Knowing he was doing his best, Professor told him to go rest for a while.

When Skipper left, the Professor sat down at the spot by the bed reaching out to touch Gilligan's forehead. The poor boy was still hot with fever and Professor knew there was nothing he could do about it besides keeping him cool. What was the use of being a Professor and being smart but unable to help? He knew he had helped many of the castaways over the time they had been stranded there. But now when Gilligan needed his help the most he couldn't give it. The fever was probably a good thing although the Professor didn't think so at the moment. Gilligan cried out everytime he put fresh rags on him knowing that in his mind he was freezing.

As the Skipper had done, the Professor got down on his knees praying that Gilligan would get better. He knew the island wouldn't be the same without him and he knew their family would fall apart. When he was done praying, he got up pacing around the hut. He looked through a few of his books but couldn't focus on anything. So in the end he went back to sit there until Ginger came in to relieve him. Ginger asked how he was doing, but Professor just shook his head wishing he could do something. Assuring him being there was just as important, she sent him off to get some sleep.

It was then she sat down and gently brushed a few strands of hair from Gilligan's face. She frowned at how hot he felt not realizing his fever was that hight. It was then she noticed the rags covering his chest making her reach out and touch them. Feeling more heat than cool, she took them off one by one, placing them into the bowl of water. Then after each had soaked a while, she began placing them back on him soothing him when he would cry out. Remembering a song her mother used to sing to her when she was sick, Ginger began to sing it to Gilligan. When he began to relax on the bed, she smiled, glad to know she was getting through the fever.

Hearing Mary Ann call out to her, Ginger looked up surprised to see here there already. She knew it couldn't be time for her to leave yet. But Mary Ann assured her she couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to come sit with her. Glad to have the company, Ginger stood up telling Mary Ann she could have the seat for a while. Thanking her, Mary Ann sat down reaching out to take a hold of Gilligan's hand. It felt clammy and hot from the fever but she kept holding his hand. She wanted to let him know they were all there for him. Each were praying for him to get better and were sorry for not paying closer attention to him.

Both continued to switch back and forth holding his hand and keeping the rags wet until Mr. and Mrs. Howell came in to take over. As Mary Ann and Ginger left to try and get some sleep, the Howells came to stand by Gilligan's bed. Mr. Howell quietly commented on how peaceful Gilligan seemed to be in his sleep but Mrs. Howell stated she didn't take it was. She told him to look closely in which they both could see he was shivering and seemed to be muttering incoherently.

Mrs. Howell noticing the rags on his body was dry began to pull them off before she noticed the bowl was getting low on water. Sending Mr. Howell to get some more, she sat there rubbing her hand against his forehead trying to soothe him. She could still feel the fever coming off of him but hoped the rags would keep him cool. Ever since they had got stranded, it was Gilligan who showed them what it was like to have a son. They had never had children but Mrs. Howell was glad to call him hers. She knew Skipper felt the same way about Gilligan as they did and she didn't know what they would do if they lost the boy.

When she felt her cheeks getting wet she reached up realizing she was crying. It hadn't hit her that they might lose him until she was looking at him. His face was pale and sweat covered his face and chest and she could tell his breathing was labored. She allowed the tears to come as she cried not hearing when her husband came back. When she felt his hands on her shoulders, she looked up seeing the worry on her husbands features as well. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his waist crying into his shirt. He held onto her as she cried rubbing her back trying to soothe her. He knew it would be hard on her to see Gilligan like this but she refused to stay in their hut.

He knew he shared the same feelings for the boy as his wife did. He had come to love Gilligan as a son and would give all of his money to make him well. But no amount of money would help him now since the Professor had said there was no cure. When he felt his wife pull away, he stated he would be right back. Before she could say anything he left the hut going towards theirs. Once there, he grabbed his teddy before coming back to the Professors hut. Upon seeing what her husband had went first, she nodded knowing Gilligan needed a small friend more than her husband did. She took the teddy and placed it beside Gilligan smiling when he reached for it in his sleep.

Feeling coldness around him, Gilligan slowly opened his eyes finding the Professor putting rags onto his chest. Why was he putting rags on his chest when he was cold? But when he went to reach for them, he was stopped making him look over. Beside him sat the Skipper who was smiling at him making him wonder what was going on. Surely since it was morning, he should be yelling at him for not going to get his chores done. But when he tried to sit up, the Skipper and Professor quickly reached out to keep him down.

"Gilligan, you need to stay still." Professor pleaded.

"I have chores." He stated.

Skipper sighed, "Gilligan, we've told you before. You are sick and need to rest. The chores can wait."

"No...you will get mad." Gilligan pointed out.

Mr. Howell came into the hut hearing what he said, "Gilligan, all of the chores are taken care of. Now do as the Skipper and Professor says."

"Why are you putting coldness on me ...I'm cold…" Gilligan shivered trying to pull one off.

"Gilligan, you still have a fever. These rags will help keep your temperature down. Now please let the Professor do his job." Skipper stated.

"Why can't I have a blanket?" Gilligan cried.

"You have one right here Gilligan, but we can't risk putting it over your chest. You might get overheated and then the fever will raise more." Professor stated.

"Just close your eyes and try to rest. Breakfast will be ready soon." Skipper assured him.

"I'm not sleepy…" Gilligan yawned.

"Go to bed son." Mr. Howell chuckled.

All let out a sigh of relief as Gilligan shut his eyes going off to sleep. Everyone knew he had been sleeping a lot, but the Professor assured them that was the best thing for him. Mrs. Howell came into the hut, "How is he doing?"

"The same, but he woke up for a few minutes so that's a good sign." Professor smiled.

"Thurston, can you help me set the table?" She asked before turning towards the Skipper, "Oh Mary Ann asked could one of you get some wood?"

"Coming Lovey." Thurston followed her out.

"I guess I should go get some wood so breakfast can be fixed." Skipper chuckled taking one last look at Gilligan.

The Professor started to follow, "I'll come with you."

"What about Gilligan?" Skipper turned to look at him lying on the bed.

"I'll ask Mary Ann and Ginger to keep an eye on him." Professor assured him.

Walking out of the hut, the Professor explained it to the girls asking them to keep an eye on Gilligan every few minutes. Once both were sure the girls would do that, Professor and Skipper headed into the trees to gather some wood. After the Howells had set up the table, they left going to their huts to make sure they looked proper for breakfast. Ginger and Mary Ann continued to work on gathering stuff for breakfast while waiting for the guys to return with wood. Mary Ann knowing she should go check on Gilligan told Ginger she would be back.

As she walked over to the hut and entered, she stopped dead in her tracks. The bed was empty and all of the rags were on the floor. Mary Ann looked around the hut hoping Gilligan was there but realized it was empty. She rushed out of the hut looking around but didn't see him.

"Ginger! Skipper! Anyone!" Mary Ann screamed.

In a few minutes everyone had come to gather around her, wondering what was wrong. Ginger rushed to her side, "Mary Ann what's wrong?"

"Gilligan, he's gone!" She cried, "The huts empty."

Skipper shook his head rushing in to see for himself before coming back out, "How could he leave in his condition?"

"Spread out and find him!" Professor ordered.

All of them split going to different areas on the Island that Gilligan might go to. All at once they started calling his name in hopes that he would respond to them. Neither of them knew why he had gotten out of the hut but knew if they didn't get him back, his fever could get worse. Mr. and Mrs. Howell went down towards the lagoon calling out for Gilligan. It wasn't until they were about to turn back that Mr. Howell spotted the boy near the lobster traps.

"Gilligan my boy!" He yelled rushing towards him with Mrs. Howell right behind him.

"Gilligan, what are you doing?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Have to check...the lobster traps…" Gilligan stated.

"My boy you are very sick. We need to get you back to the Professor's hut." Mr. Howell said.

Gilligan shook his head, "No! I have to stay here."

"Skipper! Professor! Everybody we found him near the lobster traps!" Mrs. Howell yelled out hoping they would hear her.

A few minutes passed before the Skipper emerged from the trees spotting Gilligan, "Thank heaven's."

"Skipper he refuses to leave." She explained.

Gilligan seeing Skipper backed away shaking his head, "No Skipper, I was checking them...I promise... The Howells tried to stop me…"

Noticing his eyes were glazed over, Skipper approached him slowly, "Gilligan, I'm not going to get on you. The lobster traps have already been checked this morning."

"No...it's my job…" Gilligan stated.

"Gilligan listen to me, I've checked the traps. You need to let us take you back to the hut. You are very sick." Skipper grabbed his face gently.

Although it took a few more minutes of coaxing, Gilligan's eyes cleared up as he looked around, "Skipper ...what's going on? Why are we at the lagoon? I'm cold...and my head hurts.."

"I know, let's get you back to the hut." Skipper smiled.

Gently the Skipper lifted him up into his arms carrying him back to the hut while the Howells went to search for the girls and the Professor. The Professor relieved that they had found him rushed back to his hut where the Skipper was putting the rag's back onto his chest. Asking how he was, the Skipper frowned stating he thought his fever was higher. The Professor agreed he was right noticing the red tint on Gilligan's cheeks. Since he didn't want a repeat episode of this morning, the Professor said they needed to make sure Gilligan wasn't alone for even a second. They all agreed choosing the order in which they would take turns.

As agreed for the rest of the day, each one took turns staying with Gilligan, soothing him when he would cry out or rewetting the rags when they would dry out. When the sun set for the day, the Skipper came in to take over his watch letting Ginger know she could go eat. Ginger thanking him told him that she thought Gilligan was starting to have trouble breathing. Noticing she was right, Skipper asked her for help. Wondering what she had to do, Skipper gently sat Gilligan up asking Ginger to hold him still for a minute. Ginger did as she was told trying to keep Gilligan up while Skipper sat on the bed up against the wall. When he was comfortable as he could be, Skipper gently pulled Gilligan back to him relieved when he saw his breathing was getting easier.

While he sat there running his fingers through Gilligan's hair, he listened to the others talking outside the hut. He could hear the worry in their voices as they all prayed that Gilligan would get better. Skipper knew he was in on that prayer since he had prayed last night and today. So far Gilligan hadn't shown any signs of getting better but Skipper knew he had to stay strong so the others didn't lose faith. When he felt Gilligan moving against him, the Skipper was brought out of his thoughts becoming concerned at the heat he felt against him. Unsure how Gilligan's fever could get any higher, the Skipper cursed himself for not realizing.

"Professor!" Skipper yelled.

Right away the Professor was in the hut, followed by the others. The Professor rushed to the bed feeling Gilligan's forehead, "His fever spiked, we need to get him cooled down now!"

The girls and Mrs. Howell hugged each other while the Skipper looked at the Professor, "Hold him up."

The Professor held Gilligan up while Skipper got off the bed, "We'll take him to the lagoon. The water is cool at night."

Scooping Gilligan up into his arms, the Skipper rushed out of the hut followed by Mr. Howell and the Professor. The girls hesitated for a moment before they followed along as well worried about what would happen. When Skipper got to the lagoon, he began walking into the water cursing under his breath at the cold but knew if it would help Gilligan he wasn't going to complain. Once he was waist high, Skipper began to lower Gilligan into the water. As soon as Gilligan's body touched the water he began to fight and cry out but Skipper held him still. The Skipper kept speaking soothing words to Gilligan until the Professor assured him it was alright to bring him out.

Walking out of the water, the Skipper held Gilligan glad to see him breathing easier than he had been and could feel his fever was down. The Professor felt Gilligan's forehead agreeing the water had helped him. When they got back to the hut, the Professor sent Skipper to his hut to change his clothes and get Gilligan dry pants. The girls not wanting to be in the hut when they changed his clothes went to gather more water. By the time they had returned, Gilligan had been changed into dry pants and a blanket draped over his legs.

"How is he?" Mr. Howell asked.

"I think he's going to get better. The cool water helped." The Professor smiled.

Ginger let out a sigh of relief, "Thank heavens."

"Yes now why don't you all get some sleep." Skipper suggested coming back into the hut with dry clothes.

"I think I'm going to stay." Mary Ann told him.

"Same here." Mrs. Howell stated.

Knowing none of them were going to leave, everyone gathered some chairs from outside before sitting around the Professor's table. Each kept silent as the night passed not speaking unless Gilligan started to shift in his sleep. When Gilligan came to, he realized he felt better than he had in awhile. He felt the heat from the sun on him on him making him sigh. As he opened his eyes he became a little alarmed when he found everyone staring at him. But as he took in their expressions he realized they were happy and not angry.

"What are all of you doing here?" Gilligan asked.

The Skipper reached down to touch his forehead, "You're fever broke."

"Was I sick?" Gilligan asked before remembering the bug bite, "A bug bite me!"

Professor kept him down on the bed, "We know Gilligan, but it's all over now. All you need to do is lay there and rest for a while longer."

"Are you feeling alright? Shouldn't I be doing chores?" Gilligan looked confused.

Mr. Howell chuckled, "My dear boy, the chores will be taken care of."

"Yes we will deal with the chores for the next few days until Professor says you are well." Ginger assured him.

"Yes and I think tonight I'll make you some coconut cream pie." Mary Ann smiled.

"Thank you, all of you." Gilligan yawned.

Skipper chuckled, "Go to sleep Little Buddy."

Gilligan nodded before he drifted off to sleep while the others stood there smiling over him. They knew he would be better now but agreed that this would never happen again. They would keep an eye on Gilligan and listen to him more than they had since they got stuck on the island. The castaways would try to be more understanding with him. They would make it up to him, but for the moment they were going to let him sleep.

The End.

20


End file.
